hippiewikiaorg-20200214-history
Inquisition of the Netherlands
:Hippies are tolerant to a fault, and so any discussion of intolerance is relevant. Moreover, the Wikipedia:Spanish Inquisition article has become apologist (WP), while this one has not, and has subsequently been nominated for deletion The Inquisition of the Netherlands was an extension of the Spanish Inquisition (WP) in the Spanish Netherlands (WP), established during the reign of Charles V of Spain (WP). Because the idea of an Inquisition was uncongenial to the Flemish temperament, the process of introduction was a slow and gradual one from the onset. In the year 1521 Frans Van der Hulst had been appointed the first Inquisitor General (WP) of the Seventeen Provinces (WP).J.I. Israel, The Dutch Republic: its rise, greatness, and fall (Oxford University Press) 1995), 82. He and his successors, like their Spanish counterparts, were empowered by the imperial edict to actively search out and rigorously punish all those guilty or even suspected of heresy (WP), or of aiding a heretic in any way. Such a system was easily abused; in later times it was not uncommon for informers to impeach rich citizens, merely for the sake of obtaining a share in their confiscated wealth. He was appointed inquisitor for County of Flanders (WP) in 1545 and was in office until the operation of the inquisition was suspended in 1566.J.I. Israel, The Dutch Republic: its rise, greatness, and fall (Oxford University Press) 1995), 99 144-6. Before the death of Charles V, the Netherlands were mainly Catholic and thus the Inquisition did not have a very drastic impact on people's lives in general. However, with the rapid spread of Calvinism (WP) in the early years of the reign of his son, Phillip II of Spain (WP), its scope widened vastly. The Diet of Worms Edicts of 1521 (WP) had banned all preaching or practice of the reformed religion, even in private dwellings, and this power was now brought into full swing. The greatest of the Inquisitors was Peter Titelmann, a man described by his contemporaries as being of a demon-like Goblin temperament, knowing neither fear nor mercy. The people, protesting against the introductions of the Spanish Inquisitions in direct abeyance of all their charters and the oaths of Philip on his succession, were tranquilly told by that monarch that it was a Flemish, not a Spanish, Inquisition. Indeed, Philip had no cause to rue the fact that he had been unable to bring in the system of his own country, himself saying, "Wherefore introduce the Spanish inquisition? The inquisition of the Netherlands is much more pitiless than that of Spain." In fact the new Inquisition was an extraordinarily efficient system; the highest court in the land, it bypassed all common forms of justice, was without the option of appeal, and spared neither rich nor poor. It had the unlimited ability from the king to arrest, torture and execute at will. The powers invested in the Inquisition had been ratified by Philip in the first month of his reign. There were hundreds of cases in these early days of luckless individuals being dragged from their families and subjected to the most gruesome tortures, before being burnt alive at the stake, were they of the masculine sex, or buried alive in the case of women. Philip next submitted a "Memorial and Representation" of the state of the Low Countries to the Spanish Inquisition, craving the judgment of the Fathers upon it. After deliberating, the inquisitors pronounced their decision on the 16th of February, 1568. It was to the effect that, "with the exception of a select list of names which had been handed to them, all the inhabitants of the Netherlands were heretics or abettors of heresy, and so had been guilty of the crime of high treason." On the 26th of the same month, Philip confirmed this sentence by a royal proclamation, in which he commanded the decree to be carried into immediate execution, without favor or respect of persons. The King of Spain actually passed sentence of death upon a whole nation. We behold him erecting a common scaffold for its execution, and digging one vast grave for all the men, and women, and children of the Low Countries. "Since the beginning of the world," says Brandt," men have not seen or heard any parallel to this horrible sentence." Eventually, Flemmings became increasingly antipathetic towards the institution, but the resistance was initially impotent, its members being arrested for heretics. Titelmann himself said that his person was comparatively safe, as he had to do only with "the innocent and virtuous, who make no resistance, and let themselves be taken like lambs". }} Eventually the spirit of national resistance overcame this obstacle, and the inquisition was effectively withdrawn in 1564, but the troubles of these times did not pass until the lapse of nearly a century, and the end of the Eighty Years' War (WP). References Further reading * Balzani, U. (1889). THE EARLY HISTORY OF THE INQUISITION IN THE NETHERLANDS. The Academy and literature, 1914-1916, (886), 283-283. https://search.proquest.com/openview/d55fd04523f02816 * Beemon, F. E. (1994). The myth of the Spanish Inquisition and the preconditions for the Dutch Revolt. Archiv für Reformationsgeschichte, 85(jg), 246-264. * Broderick, T. New Amsterdam and the Great Dutch Toleration Debates. http://www1.umassd.edu/euro/2013papers/broderick.pdf * Christman, V. (2004). Orthodoxy and opposition: The creation of a secular inquisition in early modern Brabant (Belgium, Charles V, Holy Roman Emperor, The Netherlands). https://elibrary.ru/item.asp?id=9360466 * van Dixhoorn, A. (2012). The making of a public issue in early modern Europe: the Spanish inquisition and public opinion in the Netherlands. In Beyond the public sphere: opinions, publics, spaces in early modern Europe (16th-18th centuries) (Vol. 27, pp. 249–270). Il Mulino and Duncker & Humblot. https://biblio.ugent.be/publication/1856623 * * Duke, A. (2003). The Inquisition and the Repression of Religious Dissent in the Habsburg Netherlands, 1521-1566. In L'inquisizione (pp. 419–443). Biblioteca apostolica vaticana. * Fredericq's (dr. P.) corpus documentorum inquisitionis haereticae pravitatis neerlandicae (book review). (1889). The Academy, 35(886), 283. Retrieved from https://search.proquest.com/docview/1298616001 * * Muchembled, R. (2000). Modern Inquisition trials in the southern Netherlands, 1520-1633, vol 1, Legislation, vol 2, The victims. https://www.jstor.org/stable/20530591 * * 0-300-07081-0; xvi + 384 pp.; £25 | journal=European History Quarterly | publisher=SAGE Publications | volume=28 | issue=4 | year=1998 | issn=0265-6914 | doi=10.1177/026569149802800411 | pages=568–571}} * * * * Thon, P. (1968). Bruegel's the triumph of death reconsidered. Renaissance Quarterly, 21(3), 289-299. https://www.jstor.org/stable/2859416 * Wikipedia:Template:Christian History Wikipedia:Template:Religious persecution Category:Anti-Protestantism Category:Spanish Inquisition Category:Spanish Netherlands Category:Antisemitism in Spain Category:Persecution of Jews Category:Christianity in the early modern period Category:History of Catholicism in Spain Category:Legal history of Spain Category:Inquisition Category:Jewish Spanish history Category:Sephardi Jews topics Category:Wikipedia categories named after religious organizations Inquisition Category:Islam in Spain Category:Jewish Cape Verdean history Category:1478 establishments in Europe Category:15th-century establishments in Castile Category:15th-century establishments in Aragon Category:15th-century Islam Category:15th-century Judaism Category:1834 disestablishments in Europe Category:Early Modern Christian anti-Judaism Category:Islam-related controversies in Europe Category:Medieval Jewish history Category:Opposition to Islam in Spain Category:Violence in Spain Category:Canon law history Category:Catholicism-related controversies Category:Counter-Reformation Category:History of the Catholic Church Category:Penal canon law Category:Tribunals of the Catholic Church Category:Categories named after organisations based in Italy Category:Categories named after religious organizations Category:Heresy in the Catholic Church Category:Heresy in Christianity in the Middle Ages Category:Christianity-related controversies Category:Violence against heretics Category:Religion and violence Category:Religious violence Category:Religious controversies Category:Religion Category:Violence